Bailey Yvette Stacey
Profile Talents and Skills * Hidden knack at cooking and drawing, trained in fighting, usually street fighting, swordsmanship, and animals seem to like her Weapons * She has a sword she named, “Hallow” but she hardly carries it around Combat Skills and Abilities * Pretty good at fighting, knows pressure points and is more of a fighter to quickly take you down. But can transform into a bear, so will sometimes do that if needed. Her other abilities are seeing auras and reading the stars. The eye that can see auras she keeps covered up a majority of the time. Education and Intelligence Background Was raised on the streets by her mother, fairly intelligent, IQ ranging around 114-116 learned a lot from libraries and traveling in general Goals Just to travel but really a home to be accepted in to. Personality Bailey has always been a loner, she is fairly cold and literally has no fucks to give. She puts up a sort of calm and cool front when really she can be sweet but also harsh. She tends to bottle up a lot of anger and stress from her past of being a drifter, never really being accepted into any society because of her parents. She does her best not to get attached to anyone, but if she does, she is protective of them, but hardly ever wants them to know that. But Bailey is utterly fascinated by technology, thinking it is one of the most amazing things. She is more of the, ‘sit back, let others duke it out and only jump in if she is dragged in’ sort of person. Weaknesses Those she cares about, the back of her neck, and her deepest secrets. Fears Being an outcast, hated and rejected for what she is, seeing her death in the stars, getting too attached to others and them not caring for her. Her mother having actually hated her. Beliefs Doesn't have any, gave up on them after a long time the two moons Appearance Bailey stands at good height of 5’8, about 145 pounds, very slender figure and fair skin, young looking. She has short, dark red curly hair and one lavender eye filled with stars, and one pitch black eye. The black eye is the left one, which she keeps covered by a simple, brown leather eyepatch. Bailey is typically seen in a white shirt, black corset, brown pants and leather laced up boots. To some she seems attractive, to others maybe not, and Bailey is completely fine with it. She doesn’t put that much effort into her appearance, only caring about how she looks to herself. When she transforms into a bear she is a large brown bear, her fur being more burgundy than brown though. Her black eye can be visible when in this form, but she has long fur and is fairly muscular as a bear goes, she looks like a badass bear really. What she looks like as a bear: Relationships If none known, Delete this section. '''Parents '''Father is who knows where, mother dead. '''Friendships '''No current friends Background Bailey was born and raised in Duneflate by her mother. Her mother was a shapeshifter who liked to travel, and after meeting her father, a half-elf Diviner decided to settle down. Sadly, with them holding different sides and beliefs, it was very difficult to come to agreement on things, so the pair separated and Bailey’s mother just took care of her on her own. Her mother didn’t expect anything special to come from the child, but it seemed that she would be some sort of hybrid. The normal functionings of a shapeshifter, but abilities like a diviner. With her odd ability to see auras, it made a child-Bailey act like a Robin Hood, using the ability to steal from those with nasty auras. Yes, her mother raised her to be a pickpocket, but it was hard for a single mother at the time. In the process she also taught her how to cook and explore her creative side with drawing, but she hasn’t shone that side to anyone but her mother. As she got older, Bailey learned that not everyone was accepting like her mother, always being asked what was wrong with her eyes and where her father was and sometimes bullied for seeing both moons by the other children and sometimes adults of the area. Being one who can use magic but also technology was strange, since she always favored both. As she neared adulthood, her mother died from some thugs trying to get money, and in that moment she learned her true form, having always shifted into smaller animals but never feeling comfortable with it. Bailey transformed into a giant grizzly bear, taking down her mother’s murderers before leaving the city forever. Since then, she has been hired by ships of all kind just as muscle or someone to scare off troublemakers. During that time, she grew tired of always seeing auras and being asked about the pure black eye, so she got an eyepatch to cover it, saying that she got into a bad fight, injuring the eye badly. Before she joined the Septimo she worked on a smuggler ship, but they abandoned her in Asha because of differences in how she should be paid.Category:Characters